Missing and Extended Dawson Sibling Scenes
by Justicerocks
Summary: A series of one-shots from both Chicago Fire and Chicago PD for missing and extended scenes between Gabriela and Antonio Dawson.
1. CF 216 A Rocket Blasting Off

**A\N: **So since I love the sibling relationship between Gabby and Antonio Dawson I'm going to start a series of one-shots of missing scenes between them from both Chicago Fire and Chicago PD; so that's why its a crossover story so I can add scenes from both shows.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **These scenes are set during the Chicago Fire Episode 2.16 "A Rocket Blasting Off"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chicago Fire Episode 2.16 "A Rocket Blasting Off"**

**Station 51- When Otis is on his way to District 21**

Otis saw Antonio Dawson walking up the road to the firehouse; "I'm uh just on my way to the District now."

"Good, good Lindsay's been wanting to talk to you; she and Voight are leads on the case. We're pretty busy right now; sorry I couldn't help out."

Otis tried not to sound to worried, "It's fine Lindsay's cool and Severide seems to know her pretty well."

"Yeah so I heard; hey is Gabby in?"

"Yeah everyone's in the common room.

"Thanks man," Antonio passed him and made his way into the firehouse and through the apparatus floor.

"Antonio," Severide and the rest of the Squad guys looked at him, "You here on Business or are you checking in on Gabby?" He asked and Antonio got the feeling the firehouse was getting tired of all the visits CPD seemed to be giving them.

"I'm just visiting," He walked past patting Severide on the shoulder. He made his way through the double doors and into the common room, "Gabby," He caught everyone's eyes including those of his younger sisters, "Mind if I have a word?"

Gabby shared a look with Shay, "Do I have a choice?" She stood up.

"No," Antonio shook his head, "You don't."

"Fine," She got up and followed her brother into the hallway, "What is it Antonio?" She asked him already knowing why he had come to see her.

"My baby sister gets shot at and I have to hear it from a buddy of mine in the gang unit?"

"I'm fine Antonio."

"Yeah?" He eyed her, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you know what I'd do if you were ever hurt?"

Gabby put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, "Okay Antonio if we're going to play the 'worried about you getting hurt game' then let me start with saying you're a police officer. You used to work undercover so you don't get to stand there and tell me what its like to worry okay."

"Gabby, Gabby," He held up his hands, "I'm not saying you don't worry alright; Its just when my baby sister gets shot at I'd like to hear it from someone other then a fellow cop alright?"

"Yeah….yeah okay Antonio," She calmed down, "Now what's going on with the Keeler case?"

"Sorry sis that's not my case," He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Try to stay outta trouble until Saturday alright?"

"You too!" Gabby lightly punched his shoulder as he walked away.

********Otis and Lindsay Interrogation room scene here******

**Molly's Bar-After Before Otis and Severide talk**

Gabby still had her head buried in Matt's chest when Matt nudged her, "Babe Antonio and Laura," He saw her brother and his wife walking towards them.

Gabby turned around, "Hey," She hugged her brother and then Laura, "So I'm going to take the firefighter's physical with the next class."

"Alright!" Antonio held out his fist and she bumped it with hers, "You're going to pass this time."

"Yeah," She nodded, "So is Lindsay coming or…"

Antonio shook his hands, "I'm not getting involved in that Halstead, Lindsay and Severide thing alright?"

Gabby chuckled, "You said it not me."

"Oh," He sighed, "Lets go man," He patted Matt's shoulder, "There are some people who want to meet you."

"Hey, who said you could take him? I'm introducing him to the family?" Gabby glared at her older brother.

"You're a owner of this bar and want to see family and hang out with your friends. Let me do this."

"Yeah alright but only if Laura goes with you. I trust her."

Antonio faked tears and dramatically covered his heart, "Gabby I'm hurt."

"Oh you'll live," She pushed him.

"Some paramedic. Won't even safe your own brother," He laughed.

"Yeah, so do we have a deal?"

"Yeah alright," Antonio smiled, "But I don't know why you trust Laura she's worse then me."

"Watch it Antonio," Laura smacked his head.

"No she isn't and you're completely whipped. You'll do anything she says." She playfully poked him.

"Uh-huh," Antonio rolled his eyes.

"See you later," She kissed Matt on the lips, "Don't let Antonio scare you."

"I got it babe," Matt kissed her forehead and smiled, "You don't need to worry about me.

******Otis and Severide talk here********

* * *

**A\N: **So what dod you think? Would you like to see more?


	2. CPD 108 Different Mistakes

**A\N: **So after taking a break from studying for final exams and doing my final assignments I finally finished this one-shot; which is dedicated to my friend who is going through a really rough time right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago PD's episode 1.08 "Different Mistakes" and Chicago Fire's episode 2.17 "When Things Got Rough"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chicago PD Episode 1.8 "Different Mistakes"**

**Extension of Molly's bar scene:**

"More drinks and a beer," Gabby placed the drinks on the table, "And for the record," She glared at Ruzek, "I have a name."

Ruzek was unsure of what to say as he had only met her a couple of times, "Sorry."

Gabby nodded and walked away; once she was gone he let out a deep breath.

"Everything alright with Gabby?" Lindsay asked Antonio.

"I don't know," He took another swig of his drink and stood up; he made his way through the crowds and towards the bar; he took an empty seat and waited for Gabby to see him.

"I'm fine Antonio," She passed him on her way to deliver more drinks but when she returned he was still there, "Go away Antonio," She shooed, "I'm busy."

"Sorry sis," He put the tray she was carrying down and made eye contact with Otis, "You're taking a break," He led her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. "Talk to me Gab's." He leaned against the building, "What's going on?"

Gabby struggled for her words; "A lot of things Antonio. Like I told you the other day I'm just overall stressed."

"No, no kiddo I know you. Back there what you did to Ruzek you don't do stuff like that unless something's really bothering you. Now tell me what it is. You know I'm only here to listen."

"It's this whole fire fighter thing; I want to be a fire fighter Antonio but I don't want to loose what I have with Matt."

"Wait, I thought he supported you on this?"

"That's what he says but I know he really doesn't mean it. He's trying to pretend everything's oaky between us but they're not."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes. And every time I do he always tells me there's nothing to worry about. He's avoiding this whole thing and right now I don't blame him."

"Gabby maybe he does support you; he did make that call to get you in with the next class didn't he?"

"Yeah he did but…. But if I do pass this then I'd have to leave fifty-one and I don't want to do that. I love it there and it's close to where you are; I likes seeing you on calls sometimes helps me worry less."

Antonio leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I like knowing you're safe too kiddo."

"Shay and I are going to a cabin in the woods for a few days hopefully that'll help me clear my mind and sort everything out."

"Yeah hopefully but whatever happens I'll always support you."

"I know."

*******Voight end scene******

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. CPD 112 830 PM

**A\N: **So I had to say I was disappointed that we didn't get to see any Dawson-sibling scenes in the crossover and I thought they're should be at least one. So this is something that I think could have happened. Also just in case you're wondering no I don't work for the show (although I wish I did) I live in Canada and I'm lucky enough to be able to watch the episodes at an earlier time from a channel in a different time zone :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's 2.20 "A Dark Day" and Chicago PD 1.12 "8:30 PM"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chicago PD Episode 1.12 "8:30 PM"**

**Extension coffee drinking second last scene**

Antonio was enjoying drinking his coffee after a long shift. He was looking forward to going home and kissing his wife and children. Looking up ahead he saw his sister under a streetlight.

"Excuse me," He picked up his pace to a jog, "Gabby!" He called.

"Antonio," Gabby turned her head then her body and released her hand from Matt's to hug her brother, "Did you catch whoever did this?" She cried.

"Yeah sis we did," He soothed, "We caught him."

Gabby removed her head from his t-shirt and looked up at him, "Thank you."

Antonio kissed her forehead before saying, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"You sound like Matt," She tried to make a lighthearted joke.

"Good," He responded looking behind her and smiling at her boyfriend and his friend, "Now go home and get some rest alright."

"You too. Give Laura and the kids a hug for me."

"I will," Antonio hugged her again before turning around and leaving.

********Severide and Lindsay scene here***********

* * *

**A\N 1: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.

**A\N 2: **If you have any Dawson-sibling related episode extensions or scenes from any episode you'd like to see let me know and I'll happily write them and credit you (if you wish) for the idea and suggestion.


	4. CF 301 Always

**A\N: **So I was disappointed when we didn't get to see the scene with Antonio and Gabby having lunch together. I decided to write it and I think this is what it might have been like. I'm a huge Dawsey supporter and I love Antonio\Laura together although I tried to make this in-character giving the situation both characters are currently in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago PD's 115 "A Beautiful Friendship" and Chicago Fire's 301 "Always"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Save Me**

****** Scene Outside of 51 here******

Gabby walked into the restaurant and smiled when she saw her brother sitting at a table. He was pretending to look at his phone but she knew it was because he didn't want people to see he was crying. These past few weeks had been rough on him as well.

"Hey," She stood in front of him.

"Gabby," He offered her a soft smile and he stood to hug her, "Thanks for meeting me."

She nodded her head, "Yeah sure anytime." She sat down, putting her purse beside her she said, "So it's been a rough few days?"

Antonio nodded, "I went to see Eva and Diego yesterday and Laura wasn't even there at first. And when she cam back she wouldn't even look at me." He shook his head; "I don't know what to do anymore Gabs."

She was about to respond when a waitress came to take their orders, after they had ordered and the waitress went away she continued.

"I don't knot Antonio. I know I said she probably needed time but now? I don't know anymore. I'd talk to her for you but I'd probably yell at her. I can't believe she did this."

"Yeah, we'll I'm not going to stop trying to talk to her. I know her she does need time and a lot has happened."

"Antonio don't justify what she did." She argued, while she was furious at what Laura had done to her brother Antonio was more sad then angry.

"Gabby I still love her. No matter what she's done I still love her."

"I know," Gabby nodded. They'd had the same argument almost every time they'd seen each other in the past four weeks, which had been a lot.

"So how're you doing?" Antonio changed the subject.

Gabby began to cry; "It's hard Antonio," She admitted, "The new girl started today and I just, I was so angry with her. I don't know how I'm ever going to get over this. It should have been me, we tr-"

"Hey, hey, don't say that. I want you here Gabby. I'd be lost if you died. So would Matt and Mom and Dad and everyone at fifty-one. Have you told the psychiatrist this yet?"

"No." She shook her head whipping her tears away as their lunch came, "But I have another appointment later today."

"Good, what about Matt?

"No. I can't, I can't talk to him," She took a small bite out of her sandwich, "He's worried about Severide."

"He loves you Gabby. You need to talk to him."

"I know I do. I told him though that I'd always say yes to marrying him."

A small smile came to Antonio's face, "Good."

"I just- I'm glad I didn't say 'yes' on that day," She cried at the thought.

"Did he ask you again?"

"No he wants to wait. I don't know when he'll ask me."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

"Yeah," She chuckled a little, "So when are you going to see Eva and Diego next?"

"Gabby…"

"She held her arms up, "I won't intervene. I just want to see my niece and nephew. If it'll make you bring Matt along."

Antonio took a sip of water, "Yeah maybe. Mom and Dad want to see them too but I don't know how well that would go."

"You should bring them back here for a weekend. The least she can do is let you have them for a weekend. That way we can all see them."

"Gabby she won't even talk to me."

"So text her or force her into a corner. It's not like you want her to come back with them…" She trailed off after seeing his sinking face, "Alright you do but hopefully that'll come. For now just try and have Diego and Eva come back. It'll make living at home easier for at least one weekend."

"Yeah," He responded with a ruffle of his hair, "It will."

"So you'll ask her?"

"Yeah I'll give it a try. You know Eva will be happy to know you're engaged."

Gabby smiled, "Well I'm not sure if it's official yet but I'll tell her."

"You should."

Gabby nodded and then studied her brother's face, "Things have to get better Antonio."

Antonio shook his head, "I don't know Gabby. I'm terrified I'll get divorce papers and then it'll be really over, I just don't know what I'd do without her. I've known her for so long.

"Yeah, almost sixteen years."

"I just… I can't think about being with anyone else."

"I can't think of it either." Gabby admitted, "You know no matter what happens I'll always save you right. Always."

"Always," Antonio repeated.

****** Gabby at Therapist here*****

* * *

**A\N: **So, what you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
